FILTH
by shiai10
Summary: Near vs. Light a final confrontation between the two. With as guest appearance of Mikami Teru. Also horrible things are done to Near. Sorry if the summary sucks but read plz. Torture Blood is in this fic.


**A/N: Hello all its the lovely Shiai10 again. Yays first Death Note fanfic. This little baby right here was in my head for a while and its about time I shared it with you all.^-^ **

**So now I present you my FIRST Death Note fanfic.....****FILTH I know the title is corny but it was all I could come up with with no food in my tummy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note If I did this would have definitely happened and I would be one happy fangirl. ^-^  
**

**FILTH**

In the dark room he slowly opened his eyes. They took time to adjust to the darkness. His head hurt tremendously and as he tried to move his arm he realized that he was chained. He tried to move his arms and legs but to avail. The clanging of the chains seemed to echo through out the room. As he was contemplating how he arrived in this situation. A cold chucked erupts from a corner. "Near," the cold voice says. Upon hearing that voice his last conscious memories came back.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many seconds have past since you wrote the first name?" A man with a crazed smile on his face answered, "30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40!!".

"Near, Victory is mine!" a young man with light auburn hair shouts triumphantly.

An agonizing scream is heard as Halle Linder grabs her chest and collapses to the ground. This is soon followed by an almost symphony of screams echoing throughout the warehouse as one by one the detectives fell. In a matter of minutes everyone in the warehouse is dead; all except for one.

" But how?" Near asked his eyes looking around at the bodies of the fallen detectives. "What did you expect Near?" the auburn hair boy said his crimson eyes looking down at the white haired boy.

"Yagami Light you are a sick and twisted man." Near said as he glared at Raito. Near then is hit in the head with a brick and as he slowly falls into unconsciousness Light smirks. "Not a man Near a god"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yagami Light, no Kira, what is the meaning of this." Near says his voice expressing no emotion." Punishment. Divine Punishment." A lamp is turned on over Near's body. His eyes squint as the bright light shines down on him, "Yagami Light you are no god."

Light emerges from the darkness so Near could see him. "Oh but you're wrong Near. I am god near, God of this new world that I have created. The world worships me Near."

Near scoffed " The world doesn't worship you, the world fears you. A **man** who can kill is a **man** to be feared."

"Near you really are something else. Even in a situation as hopeless as this you still continue the obvious truth that I **am **god of this world."

Light moves close to Near's ear. Near feels Light's breath and it sends a chil through his body. He curses himself for doing that. "Near" Light whispers " This is **my** world and you for the moment are living in it." Light straightens himself as smirks down at Near's small body.

Near scoffs "Your world. That is one big ego you have Yagami Light. Your constant banter about how you are god of this world is actually quite pathetic."

Light's smirk was gone from his face and was now replaced by a hard glare.

"Near you have just insulted a god and in doing so you have committed a sin and in doing so you must be punished." An with that Light took out a knife and Light quickly lopped off Near's right pinky.

Near kept himself from screaming. He bit his lip instead. He bit it so hard in fact that it began to bleed. Light smiled "I 'm glad you enjoyed that."

Light showed Near his own pinky and that's when the pain kicked in over drive. Light showed Near the knife with his blood on it. Near cringed at the sight of it.

"You. Are. A. fucking bastard." Near said sucking quick breaths in between each word.

"Well that is technically true courtesy of your friend Mello, or should I say Mihael Kheel. It was very difficult to see my father die Near." Light sighed. " He was my role model after all. I aspired to be like him since I was a child Defender of justice. But he is dead and its all your fault."

Light walked to a corner of the dark roo and returned to Near's left side he took a butcher knife and chopped Near's left hand off.

Near screams . He couldn't hold that inside the pain was incredible. "Yes that's right Near scream." Near scream ended and he began to breathe heavily trying to calm himself." Near you will scream and continue to scream begging for death."

Near looks Light in the eyes." Isn't this funny…Kira actually dirtying his hands." Near curled his lips into a defiant smirk.

Near why do insist on making your punishment worse. You must really be a masochist. Light picks up another knife and places his hands on nears exposes abdomen. He takes the knife and carves 'KIRA' into him. Near slams his eyes shut and opens his mouth to scream.

"You should be honored Near the first to be branded by Kira in this new world."

Light said smirking. " Oh Near I just had a lovely idea." Light called for his mst faithful servant." Mikami!!" Almost immediately Mikami was in the room head bowed and on one knee. " You summoned me Kami-sama."

"Rise Mikami." Mikami stood up and glanced at Near's bleeding body on the table. Light grabbed Mikami's face so Mikami's eyes were focused on him and not the albino boy behind him. "Mikami" Light whispered in Mikami's ear "I need you to get me…" Mikami's eyes widened slightly. He nodded his head.

Near turned his head slowly. His vision was blurred from the tears that were pouring from his eyes because of the pain. Mikami soon returned with a clear bottle with a clear liquid within it. "I have what you needed Kami-sama". Mikami holds the glass out to Light.

"Thank you Mikami." Light took the glass. Mikami turned to leave. "Wait I want you to watch Mikami." Mikami glances at Near. "Uh.. as you command Kami-sama."

Light walked over to the badly bleeding boy on the table. He opened the bottle and poured the clear liquid onto the wounds that were on Near's body. Near's body jerks up in shock. There was not a scream nor shriek that could compare to the sound that escaped Near's throat. Near's body was thrashing about as he continued to scream. Light watched Near and began to laugh.

Mikami stepped back from where he was standing. Near's body was still thrashing about. He soon began to foam at the mouth.

"Oh, Near just to let you know that was hydrochloric acid. Delightful thing isn't it. That's what you get for defying your god Near!!!" Light then returned to maniacal laughter.

Near's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Near stopped thrashing around and the small albino boy fell silent.

'Oh my god He's dead.' Mikami thought even though that was a real obvious statement.

Light turned to Mikami and began to walk out the room. "Mikami remove this filth from my sight."

**A/N: Well that was a bit long but then again not really. Anyway by reading this you can tell that I no likey Near. Sorry Near fans out there. Anyway reviews are always welcome. So please please review....pretty please. I won't mind if u leave 'Good story' of 'it was Ok' just no flames. I don't want to cry or anything. Anyway enough of my rambling Review!!!**


End file.
